Un Océan de Secrets
by Ancetia
Summary: Dans le cadre de la préparation du spectacle fêtant les 100 ans de la destruction de Voldemort, trois jeunes sorcières découvrent, par le biais d'une pensine, la vie d'une sorcière ayant participer à la guerre opposant Voldemort et ses fidèles à l'Ordre d
1. Chapter 1

-Allez! Dépêchons nous! C'est déjà la fin de mai...Le Pageant du Centenaire n'attendera pas un autre siècle! On joue le retour des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix suite à la Dernière Bataille...Les hommes, chapeau sur le front, l'oeil heureux mais...euh...fatigué! Les filles, une mine joyeuse et réjouie...En effet, une période sombre se termine et une novuelle époque pleine d'espoir commence, dit d'une voix autoritaire Mark Cosmus, un jeune metteur en scène en charge du Pageant du Centenaire.

En effet, le 17 juin 2098, cela fera 100 ans que Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom fut détruit par Harry Potter, l'Élu. C'est donc au son d'une musique endiablée et du battement du rythme par Mark que commença la pratique, en cette belle journée de mai, sur la place publique de Pré-Au-Lard. Sous les regards attentifs des organisateurs, les couples commençèrent à danser, enchainant pas de polka, souvent interrompus par des corrections du metteur en scène. Un peu plus loin, des menuisiers s'attelaient à la tâche de monter la scène, soutenue par des trétaux, avec l'aide de leur baguette magique. Près de ceux-ci, les couturières , quant à elles, prenaient les mesures de certains acteurs. Tout ces joyeuses effusions furent soudainement interrompues parun son de cloche, provenant du clocher de l'Hôtel de Ville, qui retentit partout dans le village. Alors que les lourdes portes de chêne s'ouvraient dans un grincement sonore, le son de la musique et des discussions s'évanouirent. Puis, sortant de l'Hôtel de Ville, un cerceuil lévitant lentement apparut suivi d'un cortège funéraire. Ce dernier traversa la place publique et prit la direction du cimetière, sous le regard silencieux des danseurs, des menuisiers et des couturières. Puis, un par un, chacun quitta la place publique qui se retrouva bientôt déserte à l'exception de trois jeunes danseuses qui discutaient doucement.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui est décédé, dit Ana Johson, une jeune fille de 18 ans dont la magnifique chevelure rousse brillait sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas au courant, s'étonna Amely Stevens, fixant la rousse de son regard ambré, il s'agit de Mme Davis, la propriétaire de l'auberge Les Trois Balais...Elle avait 118 ans...

-C'était la grande tante de mon père, ajouta Hilary Scott, il m'a déjà raconté qu'elle se trouvait être la dernière personne encore en vie ayant participé à la Dernière Bataille...

Les jeunes filles discutèrent un moment, se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Gaichiffon le soir même à 18:00h, puis, chacune regagna son domicile, Ana devant apprendre son texte puisqu'elle interprétait Ginevra Weasley Potter dans le Pageant du centenaire.

-Les filles, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Hilary, d'un ton triste...Mon père veut que j'aie faire le ménage chez Mrs Davis, puisque l'agent immobilier de Magic House souhaite visiter sa demeure dès demain...

-C'est dommage. Pauvre toi! Faire le ménage, seule, dans une maison d'une personne décédée doit être aussi ennuyant que les cours d'histoire de la magie de Binns à Poudlard, dit Ana, affligée...

-J'ai une idée, s'écria Amely, on pourrait l'aider à faire le ménage, ce serait bien plus amusant pour elle...

C'est ainsi que fredonnant joyeusement, les trois jeunes filles prirent la direction de la petite maison de Mrs Davies, située en bordure du village. Rendues à destination, elles se séparèrent les tâches et entreprirent le ménage de la cuisine, du salon et de la salle bain. Deux heures plus tard, les jeunes filles pénètrèrent dans la chambre de Mrs Davies. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de photos. L'une d'entre elle montrait Mrs Davies à son mariage. Elle souriait, en compagnie de son mari, un jeune homme très séduisant, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns qui adressait des clins d'oeil amicaux un peu partout. Étrangement, la joie de Mrs Davies semblait forcée. Détournant leur attention des photos, Amely, Ana et Hilary recommencèrent à faire le ménage lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira leur attention. Celles-ci, intriguées, s'approchèrent de la source de cette lueur et découvrirent un chaudron recouvert de runes et qui contenait une substance argentée qui semblait très épaisse.

-Une pensine, souffla Amely...

-Et si on jetait un coup d'oeil, suggèra Hilary

-Toujours aussi curieuse, toi, riposta Amely

Hilary lui répondit:

-Allons, il y a pas de mal à jeter un coup d'oeil...Et puis, si Mrs Davies a participé à la Dernière Bataille, elle a sans doute connu Ginevra Weasley Potter et ça pourrait aider Ana dans l'interprétation de celle-ci...

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Ana...

À court d'argument, Amely soupira longuement. Puis, suive d'Hilary et d'Ana, elle pénétra dans la pensine...


	2. «Je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse»

Les trois jeunes filles sentirent alors leurs pieds quitter le sols et elles plogères dans un tourbillon de volutes argentées pour finalement se retrouver dans une grande chambre.. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier-peint bleu poudre ou des papillons voletaient doucement. Amely reconnut l'usage d'un sortilège d'animation. Au centre de la pièce, on trouvait un énorme lit à baldaquin assorti aux couleurs de la chambre qui débordaient de peluches de toutes sortes, en passant par un niffleur jusqu'à un simple ourson moldu. Une bibliothèque, près d'une grande fenêtre, contenait des poupées de porcelaine ainsi que des livres pour enfants dont les titres étaient écrits en calligraphie japonaise . De toute évidence, elles se trouvaient dans une chambre pour enfants. Soudain, une douce voix se fit entendre. Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent vivement et se retrouvèrent devant une petite fille asiatique qui fredonnait doucement alors qu'elle volait sur un petit balais qui lévitait à quelques décimètres du sol. La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans mais déjà on pouvait admire sa grande beautée. Soudain, une voix chevrotante retentit.

-Ma petite Cho! Tes parents sont arrivés de l'hôpital Yon-Tang pour les maladies et blessures magiques! Viens rencontrer ta nouvelle petite soeur!

Cho poussa un doux cri de joie. Sans perdre une seconde, elle rangea son mini-balais dans son énorme coffre à jouet et se précipita hors de la pièce. Tout en se regardant, attendrie, Amely, Hilary et Ana suivirent la fillette hors de la pièce. Elles traversèrent un long couloir et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de séjour, indéniablement magique. Un magazine de quidditch sur lequel on pouvait voir le poursuiveur de l'équipe nationale du Japon marquer un but face au gardien Italien traînait sur une table basse en bois verni. Plusieurs portraits ornaient les murs. Leurs sujets animés, tous réunis dans une et seule même toile représentant une étant surmonté d'un pont menant à une pagoge. Ceux-ci discutaient, surexcités. Leurs voix parvirent aux oreilles des jeunes filles:

-Eh oui! Madame Chang a eut une autre petite fille, dit une geisha au visage peinturé de blanc mais dont le chignon n'était pas attaché par de simples baguettes mais bien par deux baguettes magiques...

-Vous savez comment elle se nomme, dit un samourai arborant une armure flamboyante...

-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a l'air délicieuse, dit un gobelin qui se pourlècha les lèvres, d'un air particulièrement malicieux et gourmand.

-Mermidon! Comment oses-tu envisager dévorer ce pauvre petit bébé, s'écria une sorcière, de forte carure, horrible petit gobeloin!

-Quoi? Comment as-tu osé m'apeller, Marielle? Moi un simple gobelin, s'écria Mermidon, outré, vous savez que je suis bien plus puissant qu'un misérable gobelin, je suis un ogre!

-Pourriez-vous cessez de vous disputer, s'écria la geisha d'un ton des plus exaspérés. Vos incessantes disputes m'incommodent au plus haut point.

-Bien entendu, il faut toujours obéir à ces petits caprices, ronchonna lMarielle, tout en fixant froidement la geisha de ses petits yeux bridés.

Soudain, des petits rire détournèrent l'attention des jeunes filles de la discussion des sujets des portraits. Elles aperçurent un petit groupe de personnes, dont Cho, dans un coin de la pièce. En s'approchant, elles purent reconnaître la propriétaire de la voix ayant appeler Cho quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une vieille femme, aux yeux bridés et possèdant une magnifique chevelure blanche. Elle était le portrait craché de Mme Davies. Ana en déduit qu'elle devait être la grand-mère de Cho. Quant à aux deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme, il devait s'agir de ses parents. La femme tenait un petit poupon qui riait doucement.

-Comme elle est mignonne, s'extasia monsieur Chang

-Comment l'avez-vous appelez, s'interrogea la vieille dame.

-Mariko, répondit Mrs Chang.

-Quel jolie prénom, approuva la grand-mère.

Cho qui semblait un peu exaspérée par ses effusions de joie prit la parole

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai volé sur...

Mais elle fut coupée par Monsieur Chang qui dit d'une voix enjouée:

-Regardez, elle a les yeux de son père!

-Moi aussi, j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi, papa, tenta Cho mais personne ne fit attention à la fillette, tous étant trop occupés à s'extasier devant le joli sourire du poupon.

À bout de patience, Cho quitta la pièce. Obligée de la suivre puisqu'il s'agissait de son souvenir, les trois jeunes filles se tirèrent de la contemplation du bébé et la suivires. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une cour avant qui donnait sur magnifique paysage.Des arbres aux feuilles roses flottaient au vent alors que le soleil sur l'océan qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ébahis. Il leur prit un certain temps à repérer Cho. Celle-ci marchait doucement sur le chemin. Les trois jeunes filles la suivirent. Après quelques minutes de marche, elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit village dont les bâtiments étaient d'architecture japonaise. Cho cogna à la porte de l'une des maisons les plus imposantes. Un jeune garçon asiatique lui ouvrit la porte et s'écria

-Salut Cho!

-Salut Lionel, dit doucement Cho..., tu veux venir cueillir des fleurs avec moi?

-Mais c'est pour les filles, dit Loniel

-Tu me l'avais promis, Lionel et les meilleurs amis tiennent toujours leur promesse, riposta Cho.

Lionel accepta à contrecoeur et les deux gamins se précipitèrent dans un champ de fleur, à l'entrée du village. Alors qu'ils ceuillaient des fleurs, Cho aborda le sujet de sa petitre soeur...

-Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, personne s'occupe de moi, se plaignit Cho, je n'existe même plus pour eux. Papa et maman ne m'ont même pas dit bonjour depuis leur arrivée...

-Tu exagères, ils ne t'ont pas oublié quand même

-Oui...La preuve, ils m'auraient jamais laissé venir seule chez toi, avant, mais maintenant, tout le monde ne pense plus qu'à Mariko...

-Tu as peut-être raison, admit Lionel

-Je la déteste, assura Cho, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse..


End file.
